


Monster

by wincestpie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sociopath, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestpie/pseuds/wincestpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jared Padalecki is one of the most prominent Doctors within the hospital, there has never been a patient to die on his account. He is engaged to the beautiful sister of the Director of the hospital, and a large promotion is on its way. But when Jared begins to notice how corrupt the system is in the hospital, he decides to defy the Director's orders. Due to his decision, the Director decides to make Jared's life as miserable as possible, and succeeds, until he is murdered in cold-blood... Who has killed the Director? And why are the line of murders benefiting Jared...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Japanese manga/anime series 'Monster'. I have obviously changed things about the original story and made it into my own. The first chapter is shorter, because it is the prologue. The main story takes place two years after the prologue. I hope you like it and let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you.

PAGING DOCTOR PADALECKI. DOCTOR PADALECKI, PLEASE REPORT TO TRAUMA 1.

As soon as Dr. Jared Padalecki heard his name announced through the intercom, he let out a heavy sigh, scribbling his signature on the form that was attached to his clipboard before heading towards the Emergency ward. He was dressed in a pair of navy scrubs, white nursing clogs, and his white coat, his name embroidered in red just above the pocket on the chest of the coat. His long brown locks tucked back within his white surgical cap. After a few long strides, Jared was out of the diagnostic imaging ward and in Trauma 1. A nurse hands Jared a file, which he opens up and scans his hazel eyes across the words without hesitation. “Mr. Smithson is in critical condition, he’s suffering of an intracranial hemorrhage. I’ll see to this right away.” He hands the nurse the file once again, walking over to slip on a pair of blue latex gloves. 

Just as Jared is preparing to perform surgery on the patient, his superior, who is head of the entire hospital as well as his future brother-in-law, walks in the room. “Jared. Sorry for the confusion, but we’ll have someone else handle this one. The Mayor just came in and you’re the only one who can operate on him. Someone else will see to this patient.” He mutters abruptly, his voice low and stern, sliding his hands in the pockets of his white coat. 

“But, Sir. This man is in need of immediate attention, I’m not sure that we have enough time.” Jared begins to protest, an expression of worry and concern forming across his face. He hesitates as he begins to walk towards the tray of surgical tools, looking between his superior and the suffering patient. 

Jared’s superior, Dr. Ben Cortese, shoots Jared a look of disapproval and authority, leaning towards Jared ever so slightly. “I would advise you to do as I say, Dr. Padalecki. Need I remind you of your position at this hospital? Do not forget your place.” He threatens, which causes Jared to give in.

“Very well. I will prepare for the Mayor’s surgery then.” Jared replies, rather upset about the events that had just occurred, but as Ben had warned him, he is in no position to disobey his orders. With that, Jared leaves the room, heading towards a separate Trauma ward, preparing for the Mayor’s surgery, and as always, successfully completes the operation.

***************

The next day, Jared arrives to work at the same time he usually does, heading towards the main office for a cup of coffee, and to chat among his co-workers. Jared’s best friend and fellow Neurosurgeon, Dr. Stephen Amell, greets him with a friendly smile. “Good job yesterday, the Mayor is on route of a speedy recovery thanks to you.” He pats Jared’s back in a congratulatory manner.

“Thanks, Stephen.” Jared remarked, giving his friend a half-hearted smile, Jared wasn’t one to brag or indulge in selfish pleasures, it’s not like he became a Doctor for people to admire him, he became a Doctor to save lives.

Stephen poured himself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter as he took a sip of the steaming beverage. “It’s a shame about that other patient though… Oh well, you win some, you lose some, I guess.” He shrugs his shoulders, rubbing his thumb along the rim of his ceramic white mug.

It takes a moment before Jared realizes what Stephen had just said, he immediately averts his gaze to his friend, his eyes wide open in confusion. “What other patient? I didn’t hear about this…”

“Oh, just some guy. Died of an intracranial hemorrhage. There was nothing the Doctors could do, they just couldn’t save him in time.” Stephen replied casually, glancing towards Jared, rather puzzled at Jared’s concern. “What’s the matter? You’re as white as a ghost.” He breaks out into a wide smile, laughing heartily. “Is it starting to set in that you’re getting married in two weeks…? Gen’s a great girl, Jared. She’ll make you happy, there’s nothing to worry about. Besides, it’s not like you have anything to lose, from now on you have an endless list of what you will gain from this. Say, why don’t you and Genevieve join me and Cassie for dinner tonight? 7 o’clock on the dot, at our place.”

Jared’s mind was traveling 1,000 miles per second at that moment, unable to get his mind of about the patient who had died last night. He finally snaps back to reality, hearing Stephen talk about his upcoming wedding. “Yeah, dinner sounds great. I’ll let Gen know.” He finally replies, downing the rest of his coffee before setting the empty mug on the counter. “Anyways, I have something to do. I’ll see you tonight.” Jared mutters under his breath, heading towards the exit, clicking the button of the elevator to go up to Ben’s office.

Once Jared arrives the office of Ben Cortese, he storms in the room, obviously angry at something, Ben ceases to notice, and welcomes Jared with a bright smile. “Jared! Brother! What can I do for you, my good man? You’re the hero of the town.” He lets out another hearty laugh.

“For starters, you can tell me what happened to that patient last night. I thought you had it under control. Had I known this would happen, I would never have left.” Jared spits out, trying to control himself, as he has many things to consider if he were to fight with Ben. 

A fake expression of regret forms upon Ben’s face. “What can I say Jared…? I was mistaken. I’m truly sorry about this, you know that if I had the power to save everyone, I would.” His reply comforts Jared, who can’t see through his cruel façade. 

Jared nods his head slowly, folding his hands together. “I know, Sir. Forgive me, I was just upset.” He apologizes for his behavior, and leaves Ben’s office, heading towards the emergency ward to begin his shift. As Jared is turning the corner of the hallway, he bumps into a middle-age lady, her eyes red and swollen from crying. “Excuse me, Ma’am.” 

The lady reads the name on his white coat and begins to pound her fists against his chest. “Are you Doctor Padalecki…? Why didn’t you save my son!? My son is dead now thanks to you, I have nothing left to live for…” The woman trails off as she is interrupted by her sobbing. Jared has no idea how to reply to such a thing, so he quickly apologizes and gives his condolences before heading off in a distressed rage. 

***************

“Quit worrying about it, Jare. There was nothing you could have done about it…” Genevieve Cortese, Jared’s fiancée says to comfort him. She looks out the window of the car, waiting for the traffic light to turn green once again, rain pattering on the roof of the car.

Jared lets out a heavy sigh, his brows furrowed as he tenses his muscles, keeping his hands on the steering wheel. “I know… If I had finished that job instead of operating on the Mayor, that man would still be alive. Stephen could have done the surgery instead, the Mayor’s condition wasn’t nearly as severe…”

Genevieve runs her fingers through her long, dark, silky hair, her silver engagement ring sparkling in the dark of the night. “Jare… It is more important that the Mayor was the one to live, you couldn’t have taken that risk, you know Stephen isn’t as qualified for that as you are. Besides… Not all lives are created equal.”

As soon as Jared hears those words come from Genevieve’s mouth, everything goes silent, his eyes widening in shock. Not all lives are created equal? Jared had never heard such a preposterous and selfish thing to say. It made his stomach turn to hear his own fiancée say such a disgusting thing. The rest of the car ride is quiet, as neither Jared of Genevieve feel the need to say anything more. Once they arrive at the Stephen’s home, the two couples enjoy dinner together, and chat amongst each other for an hour or two before Jared and Genevieve leave. Jared drops Genevieve off at her apartment and places a sweet kiss on her cheek, starting up his car once again, heading towards his own residence. 

***************

PAGING DOCTOR PADALECKI. DOCTOR PADALECKI, PLEASE REPORT TO TRAUMA 1.

When Jared hears his name being paged yet again, he makes his way to the Trauma ward, going through the file of his next patient. This patient, a man by the name of Jensen Ackles, who is four years older than Jared, has suffered a bullet wound to his head, which luckily scathed past the areas of his brain which would have been fatal. Jared prepares for surgery as usual, outfitting himself in all the necessary materials, and supplying the necessary tools on the tray nearby. Suddenly Dr. Ben Cortese bursts into the room, interrupting Jared for a second time within a span of three days. “Jared. Forget about this one, we need you in the other Trauma ward. It’s an emergency.” He begins, crossing his arms as he waits for Jared.

“Of course. I’ll be there in a minute, Sir.” Jared’s reply dismisses Ben, who leaves the room, pleased that Jared didn’t try to put up a fight like he had last time. Just as Jared is reaching out to open the door, he hears the patient moan, causing him to hesitate, staying still for a moment. This patient could die if the surgery isn’t preformed right, and Jared knows he is the only one who could perform the operation with a 99.9% chance of the patient's survival. He turns on his heels and faces the nurse who had been checking Jensen’s vitals. “Please have Dr. Cortese assign someone else to the other patient. This patient needs my immediate attention.” He explains, to which the nurse agrees and heads out of the room.

After a few hours, Jared has completed yet another perfected surgery, the patient now having a 100% certainty of survival. Jared proceeds to go to the change room, undressing and re-dressing himself in his non-work clothes, grabbing his briefcase, and leaving the hospital for the night.

***************

“Jared! How dare you disobey my orders? Do you know what happened because of you? That patient died! You let a nobody live in the place of someone who is high ranking… I’m sorry but you can forget about that promotion I had promised you.” Dr. Ben Cortese disciplines Jared, barging into the main office, yelling in front of a whole crowd of fellow Doctors and Nurses.

Jared freezes in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m sorry, Sir. But I had already been assigned for Mr. Ackles. I couldn’t possibly have left him there to die.” He begins to explain, pulling Ben towards the hallway for more privacy.

Ben frowns at Jared, leaning in so only Jared can hear what he is about to say. “I can’t even begin to express how deeply disappointed I am in you, Jared. If you even try to transfer to another hospital, I refuse to give you a reference. You have to endure the punishment for your misconduct.” He spits out, to Jared’s incredible shock, turning on his heels and leaving.

***************

Two weeks later…

The past two weeks have been an incredibly hard time for Jared. He is now forbidden to gain his promotion or even think of transferring to another facility, Genevieve decided to call off the wedding, and now Ben hates him more than ever. The only solace he has at the hospital is Stephen, although, he has being going on and on about how he can’t believe Jared let Genevieve slip through his fingers like that. Jared was expecting that morning to be as dreadful as any other that had passed within these two weeks, arriving to the hospital with dark purple bags under his eyes, heading towards the main office for a coffee. He reaches out for the doorknob, turning it and walking through the door, seeing a large group of his co-workers frantically talking amongst themselves. Jared must have looked extremely confused, as Stephen moved past the crowd of people towards Jared. “Did you hear? Director Ben Cortese is dead.”

 *************** 

Nobody knew the details of the fight between Jared and Ben, other than themselves, so upon hearing that Ben Cortese is now dead, this means that Jared’s promotion is back in place. He hates to admit that he is relieved to hear that his superior is dead, but Ben had been making life absolutely miserable for Jared. Jared arrives back to his little apartment, loosening the tie around his neck, sitting down on his worn-out couch to watch the news, cracking open a bottle of beer. The way that Ben had died though… A bullet wound to his head. The explanation was plain and simple – he had been murdered.


End file.
